


Character Compendium

by OhgunAP



Series: Jehovah A.I. Compeniums [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anatomically Detailed, Character Study, Gen, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform, Other Fandom Tags to be Added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: The Eden Corporation's A.I. gathers the data of the people, objects, places, fauna, flora and demons the Eden Initiative will eventually be involved with supportive and opposing alike. These are the results of the data placed within one of several digital compendiums.
Series: Jehovah A.I. Compeniums [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665628





	1. Introduction and Template

**Author's Note:**

> The format of the profiles presented was inspired by the Text-based RPG called Lilith's Throne.

Jehovah A.I.: Welcome to the Eden Initiative Database. This is the Initiative A.I. Jehovah and what you will be reading is a Compendium of all persons of interest the Initiative will encounter. This Compendium will be updated overtime as the development of Project Orwell progresses.

# Character Name

## Archetype

## Gender

## Race

## Glance

## Height

## Age

## Face

### Type

### Tattoos

## Hair

### Back

#### Length

#### Style

#### Color

### Bangs

#### Length

#### Style

#### Color

### Side

#### Length

#### Style

#### Color

### Facial Hair (Male Only)

#### Length

#### Style

#### Color

## Eyes

### Type

### Colors

#### Iris

#### Pupil

#### Sclera

## Ears

### Shape

### Texture

### Color

## Oral Features

### Lip Color

### Tongue Color

### Tooth Shape

## Body Features

### Body Size

### Body Shape

## Skin Features

### Texture

### Colors

### Nipple Color

## Limb Features

### Limb Tone

### Nails Type

### Nails Color

## Pubic Hair

### Type

### Length

### Color

## Genital Features

### Penis (Male Only)

#### Type

#### Colors

#### Size

### Testicles (Male Only)

#### Type

#### Texture

#### Color

#### Size

### Vagina (Female Only)

#### Type

#### Colors

## Attribute Priorities

## Skill Priorities

## Unique Techniques

## Special Moves

## Unique Perks

## Unique Inventory

### Weapons

### Armor

### Clothing

### Gear

## Storyline


	2. Julian McDowell

# Julian McDowell

## Archetype

Officer

## Gender

Male

## Race

Human

## Glance

Masculine

## Height

6'0"

## Age

53

## Face

### Type

Human

### Tattoos

None

## Hair

### Back

#### Length

Shoulder-Length (Prelude) Waist-Length (Prologue onward)

#### Style

Straight Low Ponytail

#### Color

Grey

### Bangs

#### Length

Forehead-Length

#### Style

Straight

#### Color

Grey

### Side

#### Length

N/A

#### Style

N/A

#### Color

Grey

### Facial Hair

#### Length

Chin-Length

#### Style

Balbo

#### Color

Grey

## Eyes

### Type

Human

### Colors

#### Iris

Green

#### Pupil

Black

#### Sclera

White

## Ears

### Shape

Human

### Texture

Smooth

### Color

Light

## Oral Features

### Lip Color

Light

### Tongue Color

Fleshy Pink

### Tooth Shape

Human

## Body Features

### Body Size

Slender

### Body Shape

Ripped

## Skin Features

### Texture

Smooth

### Colors

Light

### Nipple Color

Light

### Tatoos

#### Back

Celtic Wolf Theme

## Limb Features

### Limb Tone

Masculine

### Nails Type

Human

### Nails Color

Natural

## Pubic Hair

### Type

Happy Trail

### Length

1.5"

### Color

Silver

## Genital Features

### Penis

#### Type

Human

#### Colors

##### Shaft

Light

##### Gland

Fleshy Pink

#### Size

9"

### Testicles

#### Type

Human

#### Texture

Smooth

#### Color

Light

#### Size

Average

## Attribute Priorities

### Strength

Moderately High

### Constitution

Moderate

### Dexterity

Moderately High

### Agility

Moderately High

### Intelligence

Moderately Low

### Spirit

Moderately High

### Allure

Low

### Chasity

High

### Vitality

Moderate

### Endurance

Moderate

### Knowledge

Moderately High

### Vigor

Moderate

### Libido

Moderate

### Initiative

High

### Luck

Moderate

## Skill Priorities

### Warrior

High

#### Light Melee

High

##### Daggers

Low

##### Straight Swords

Moderately Low

##### Curved Swords

High

##### Katanas

Low

##### Thrusting Swords

Low

##### Axes

Moderately Low

##### Hammers

Moderately Low

##### Batons

Low

##### Whips

Low

##### Glaives

Low

##### Gunblades (Sword)

Low

##### Wandswords (Sword)

Low

#### Medium Melee

Moderately Low

##### Greatswords

Moderately Low

##### Curved Greatswords

Low

##### Nodachis

Low

##### Spears

Moderately Low

##### Halberds

Low

##### Naginatas

Low

##### Scythes

Low

##### Staves

Low

##### Rifleswords (Greatsword)

Low

##### Bladescepters (Greatsword)

Low

#### Heavy Melee

Low

##### Ultraswords

Low

##### Zanbatous

Low

##### Greataxes

Low

##### Greathammers

Low

##### Kanebos

Low

##### Bladecannons (Ultrasword)

Low

#### Dual Melee

Low

##### Twin Daggers

Low

##### Twin Straight Swords

Low

##### Twin Greatswords

Low

##### Twin Curved Swords

Moderate

##### Twin Curved Greatswords

Low

##### Twin Katanas

Low

##### Twin Nodachis

Low

##### Twin Thrusting Swords

Low

##### Twin Spears

Low

##### Twin Axes

Low

##### Twin Halberds

Low

##### Twin Naginatas

Low

##### Twin Scythes

Low

##### Twin Hammers

Low

##### Twin Batons

Low

##### Twin Staves

Low

##### Twin Whips

Low

##### Twin Glaives

Low

##### Twin Gunblades (Sword)

Low

##### Twin Rifleswords (Greatsword)

Low

##### Twin Wandswords (Sword)

Low

##### Twin Bladescepters (Greatsword)

Low

### Soldier

Moderate

#### Handheld Ranged

##### Crossbows

Moderately Low

##### Pistols

Moderate

##### Submachine Guns

Moderately Low

##### Gunblades (Pistol)

Low

##### Gunwands (Pistol)

Low

#### Long Ranged

Moderate

##### Bows

Moderately High

##### Great Crossbows

Moderately Low

##### Rifles

Moderately Low

##### Carbines

Moderately Low

##### Railguns

Low

##### Shotguns

Low

##### Machine Guns

Low

##### Grenade Launchers

Low

##### Rifleswords (Rifle)

Low

##### Scepterrifles (Rifle)

Low

#### Heavy Ranged

Low

##### Greatbows

Low

##### Balistas

Low

##### Gatling Guns

Low

##### Rocket Launchers

Low

##### Missile Launchers

Low

##### Laser Cannons

Low

##### Bladecannons (Cannon)

Low

#### Dual Ranged

Low

##### Twin Crossbows

Low

##### Twin Pistols

Low

##### Twin Submachine Guns

Low

##### Twin Gunblades (Pistol)

Low

##### Twin Gunwands (Pistol)

Low

##### Twin Great Crossbows

Low

##### Twin Rifles

Low

##### Twin Carbines

Low

##### Twin Railguns

Low

##### Twin Shotguns

Low

##### Twin Machine Guns

Low

##### Twin Grenade Launchers

Low

##### Twin Rifleswords (Rifle)

Low

##### Twin Scepterrifles (Rifle)

Low

### Mage

Low

#### Destruction

Low

##### Sorcery

Low

##### Pyromancy

Low

##### Cyromancy

Low

##### Electromancy

Low

##### Geomancy

Low

##### Aeromancy

Low

##### Hydromancy

Low

##### Heliomancy

Low

##### Lunamancy

Low

##### Photomancy

Low

##### Umbramancy

Low

##### Hemomancy

Low

##### Fylomancy

Low

#### Restoration

Low

##### Healing

Low

##### Curing

Low

##### Resurrection

Low

#### Alteration

Low

##### Enhancement

Low

##### Impairment

Low

##### Shielding

Low

##### Boosting

Low

##### Ailment

Low

##### Enviornmental

Low

##### Illusional

Low

### Seducer

Low

#### Sex

Low

##### Teasing

Low

##### Oral

Low

##### Hand

Low

##### Penetrative

Low

##### Fetish

Low

#### Dialogue

Moderately High

##### Persuasion

Moderately High

##### Intimidation

Low

##### Seduction

Low

##### Lying

Low

### Combatant

High

#### Technique

High

##### Melee Tech

High

##### Ranged Tech

Low

##### Magic Tech

Low

##### Sex Tech

Low

#### Special Moves

High

##### Level 1

High

##### Level 2

High

##### Level 3

High

##### Level 4

High

##### Level 5

High

### Survivalist

Moderate

#### Defense

High

##### Dodging

Moderate

##### Blocking

High

##### Deflecting

High

##### Parrying

High

#### Stealth

Moderate

##### Dampening

Moderate

##### Sneaking

Moderate

##### Hacking

Moderate

##### Lockpicking

Moderate

##### Pickpocketing

Moderate

##### Hijacking

Moderate

#### Technology

Moderate

##### Construction

Low

##### Medical

High

##### Culinary

High

##### Science

Low

##### Engineering

Low

##### Smithing

Moderate

##### Tailoring

Moderately Low

##### Modification

Moderate

##### Arcane

Low

##### Occult

Low

## Unique Techniques

### Bite of the Wolf

Elements: Physical/Slash  
Targets: One  
Weapons: Curved Sword  
Attack Power: Moderately Low  
Action Code: Light Attack (1 AP), Light Attack (1 AP), Light Attack (1 AP)  
TP Bank Cost: 3 TP

### Bullet Slash

Elements: Physical/Slash/Bullet  
Targets: One  
Weapons: Curved Sword and Pistol  
Attack Power: Moderately Low  
Action Code: Single Shot (1 AP), Heavy Attack (3 AP)  
TP Bank Cost: 4 TP

## Special Moves

### Level 1: Cursa Mac Tire

Elements: Physical/Slash/Lunar  
Targets: One

### Level 2

### Level 3

### Level 4

### Level 5

## Unique Perks

### Celtic Legacy

Mastery Boost to all Warrior Class Skills

### Sabre Specialist

Melee Attack Power and Accuracy Boost while a Sabre-class Curved Sword is equipped

### Experienced Butler

Mastery Boost to Medical and Culinary Skills and a 25% Resistance to Lust attacks

### Retired Veteran

Slight Mastery Boost to Soldier and Survivalist Skills

## Unique Inventory

### Weapons

Eden Initiative Sabre

Eden Initiative Pistol

### Armor

Eden Initiative Officer Set

### Clothing

Eden Initiative Butler's Suit

### Gear

Eden Initiative Tanning Knife

## Storyline

A former army veteran of United Kingdom, Julian dedicated his life to becoming a butler while protecting the people he served from harm. When he migrated to America to accept the job offer to help raise the child of a scientist couple employed by the Eden Corporation, he began to develop a relationship with him/her as a surrogate father during the nights the parents had to work overnight. Even after the Revelation morphed the world into what it is today, the demons of his past still haunt him in spite of his service to the Eden Initiative. Will he finally put the nightmares of his past to rest as he rediscovers himself in this journey to reconnect the world and liberate it from the Hell Beasts?


	3. Adam Washington

# Adam Washington

## Archetype

Soldier

## Gender

Male

## Race

Human

## Glance

Masculine

## Height

6'5"

## Age

39

## Face

### Type

Human

### Tattoos

None

## Hair

### Back

#### Length

Neck-Length

#### Style

Straight

#### Color

Blonde

### Bangs

#### Length

Forehead-Length

#### Style

Straight

#### Color

Blonde

### Side

#### Length

N/A

#### Style

N/A

#### Color

Blonde

### Facial Hair

#### Length

Chin-Length

#### Style

Anchor Goatee

#### Color

Blonde

## Eyes

### Type

Human

### Colors

#### Iris

Blue

#### Pupil

Black

#### Sclera

White

## Ears

### Shape

Human

### Texture

Smooth

### Color

Fair

## Oral Features

### Lip Color

Fair

### Tongue Color

Fleshy Pink

### Tooth Shape

Human

## Body Features

### Body Size

Normal

### Body Shape

Ripped

## Skin Features

### Texture

Smooth

### Colors

Fair

### Nipple Color

Fleshy Pink

## Limb Features

### Limb Tone

Masculine

### Nails Type

Human

### Nails Color

Natural

## Pubic Hair

### Type

Natural

### Length

.25"

### Color

Blonde

## Genital Features

### Penis

#### Type

Human

#### Colors

##### Shaft

Fair

##### Gland

Fleshy Pink

#### Size

9"

### Testicles

#### Type

Human

#### Texture

Smooth

#### Color

Fair

#### Size

Average

## Attribute Priorities

### Strength

Moderately High

### Constitution

Moderate

### Dexterity

Moderately High

### Agility

Moderate

### Intelligence

Low

### Spirit

Moderate

### Allure

Low

### Chasity

Moderate

### Vitality

High

### Endurance

Moderately High

### Knowledge

Moderate

### Vigor

Moderately High

### Libido

Moderate

### Initiative

High

### Luck

Moderate

## Skill Priorities

### Warrior

Moderate

#### Light Melee

Moderately High

##### Daggers

Moderate

##### Straight Swords

Low

##### Curved Swords

Low

##### Katanas

Low

##### Thrusting Swords

Low

##### Axes

Moderately Low

##### Hammers

Moderately Low

##### Batons

Moderate

##### Whips

Low

##### Glaives

Low

##### Gunblades (Sword)

Moderate

##### Wandswords (Sword)

Low

#### Medium Melee

Low

##### Greatswords

Low

##### Curved Greatswords

Low

##### Nodachis

Low

##### Spears

Moderately Low

##### Halberds

Low

##### Naginatas

Low

##### Scythes

Low

##### Staves

Low

##### Rifleswords (Greatsword)

Moderate

##### Bladescepters (Greatsword)

Low

#### Heavy Melee

Low

##### Ultraswords

Low

##### Zanbatous

Low

##### Greataxes

Low

##### Greathammers

Low

##### Kanebos

Low

##### Bladecannons (Ultrasword)

Moderate

#### Dual Melee

Low

##### Twin Daggers

Low

##### Twin Straight Swords

Low

##### Twin Greatswords

Low

##### Twin Curved Swords

Moderate

##### Twin Curved Greatswords

Low

##### Twin Katanas

Low

##### Twin Nodachis

Low

##### Twin Thrusting Swords

Low

##### Twin Spears

Low

##### Twin Axes

Low

##### Twin Halberds

Low

##### Twin Naginatas

Low

##### Twin Scythes

Low

##### Twin Hammers

Low

##### Twin Batons

Low

##### Twin Staves

Low

##### Twin Whips

Low

##### Twin Glaives

Low

##### Twin Gunblades (Sword)

Moderate

##### Twin Rifleswords (Greatsword)

Moderate

##### Twin Wandswords (Sword)

Low

##### Twin Bladescepters (Greatsword)

Low

### Soldier

High

#### Handheld Ranged

##### Crossbows

Moderate

##### Pistols

Moderately High

##### Submachine Guns

Moderate

##### Gunblades (Pistol)

Moderate

##### Gunwands (Pistol)

Low

#### Long Ranged

Moderate

##### Bows

Moderately Low

##### Great Crossbows

Moderately Low

##### Rifles

High

##### Carbines

High

##### Railguns

Moderate

##### Shotguns

Moderate

##### Machine Guns

Moderate

##### Grenade Launchers

Moderate

##### Rifleswords (Rifle)

High

##### Scepterrifles (Rifle)

Low

#### Heavy Ranged

Low

##### Greatbows

Low

##### Balistas

Low

##### Gatling Guns

Moderately Low

##### Rocket Launchers

Moderate

##### Missile Launchers

Moderate

##### Laser Cannons

Moderately Low

##### Bladecannons (Cannon)

Moderate

#### Dual Ranged

Moderate

##### Twin Crossbows

Low

##### Twin Pistols

High

##### Twin Submachine Guns

High

##### Twin Gunblades (Pistol)

High

##### Twin Gunwands (Pistol)

Low

##### Twin Great Crossbows

Low

##### Twin Rifles

Low

##### Twin Carbines

Low

##### Twin Railguns

Low

##### Twin Shotguns

Low

##### Twin Machine Guns

Low

##### Twin Grenade Launchers

Low

##### Twin Rifleswords (Rifle)

High

##### Twin Scepterrifles (Rifle)

Low

### Mage

Low

#### Destruction

Low

##### Sorcery

Low

##### Pyromancy

Low

##### Cyromancy

Low

##### Electromancy

Low

##### Geomancy

Low

##### Aeromancy

Low

##### Hydromancy

Low

##### Heliomancy

Low

##### Lunamancy

Low

##### Photomancy

Low

##### Umbramancy

Low

##### Hemomancy

Low

##### Fylomancy

Low

#### Restoration

Low

##### Healing

Low

##### Curing

Low

##### Resurrection

Low

#### Alteration

Low

##### Enhancement

Low

##### Impairment

Low

##### Shielding

Low

##### Boosting

Low

##### Ailment

Low

##### Enviornmental

Low

##### Illusional

Low

### Seducer

Low

#### Sex

Low

##### Teasing

Low

##### Oral

Low

##### Hand

Low

##### Penetrative

Low

##### Fetish

Low

#### Dialogue

Moderate

##### Persuasion

Moderate

##### Intimidation

Moderately High

##### Seduction

Low

##### Lying

Low

### Combatant

High

#### Technique

High

##### Melee Tech

Low

##### Ranged Tech

High

##### Magic Tech

Low

##### Sex Tech

Low

#### Special Moves

High

##### Level 1

High

##### Level 2

High

##### Level 3

High

##### Level 4

High

##### Level 5

High

### Survivalist

Moderate

#### Defense

High

##### Dodging

High

##### Blocking

High

##### Deflecting

High

##### Parrying

High

#### Stealth

Moderate

##### Dampening

High

##### Sneaking

High

##### Hacking

Moderate

##### Lockpicking

Moderate

##### Pickpocketing

Moderate

##### Hijacking

Moderate

#### Technology

Moderate

##### Construction

Low

##### Medical

High

##### Culinary

Low

##### Science

Low

##### Engineering

Low

##### Smithing

Moderate

##### Tailoring

Low

##### Modification

Moderate

##### Arcane

Low

##### Occult

Low

## Unique Techniques

### Spear Burst

Elements: Physical/Bullet  
Targets: One  
Weapons: Rifle or Carbine  
Attack Power: Moderate  
Action Code: Single Shot (1 AP), Single Shot (1 AP), Single Shot (1 AP)  
TP Bank Cost: 3 TP

### Bullet Hailstorm

Elements: Physical/Bullet  
Targets: All  
Weapons: Rifle or Carbine and Pistol  
Attack Power: Moderately Low  
Action Code: Single Shot (1 AP/Pistol), Full Auto (3 AP/Rifle or Carbine)  
TP Bank Cost: 4 TP

### Leaded Javelin

Elements: Physical/Pierce/Bullet  
Targets: One  
Weapons: Sniper Rifle and Dagger  
Attack Power: Moderately Low  
Action Code: Single Shot (1 AP), Medium Attack (2 AP), Single Shot (1 AP)  
TP Bank Cost: 4 TP

## Special Moves

### Level 1: Tiny Warhead

Elements: Physical/Fire  
Targets: All

### Level 2

### Level 3

### Level 4

### Level 5

## Unique Perks

### Mercenary Experience

Mastery Boost to all Soldier and Survivalist Class Skills

### Assault Rifle Specialist

Ranged Attack Power and Accuracy Boost while an Assault-class Rifle is equipped

### Improvisationist

Mastery Boost to Medical and Modification and a 50% Durability bonus to Firearms

## Unique Inventory

### Weapons

Eden Initiative Assault Carbine

Eden Initiative Assault Sniper

Eden Initiative Pistol

Eden Initiative Knife

### Armor

Eden Initiative Soldier Set

### Clothing

Eden Initiative Fatigues

### Gear

Eden Initiative Firearm Maintenance Kit

## Storyline

A former United States Veteran turned Mercenary, Adam has witnessed how war could degenerate a society within its battle fields. After assaulting his fellow soldiers for raping innocent children, he was dishonorably discharged from the U.S. Army and in response to his discharge, enlisted in a Private Military Company that is under contract with the Eden Corporation. During the day the Revelation permanently changed the world by introducing the savage Hell Beasts, he had no idea that he would be chosen to be placed in cold-sleep while the world around him was quickly descending into Hell. Now that the Eden Initiative is underway, Washington is chosen to aid the Reclaimer's efforts to reconnect the missing Edens throughout the globe and secure mankind's ascension to Outer Space. However, Adam knows all too well the effects war will have on all who are caught in the crossfire.


End file.
